User blog:Flaviojs/The Chronicles Of My First Kingdom - Founding
PREV | NEXT Woohoo!! My first kingdom!! =D Day 103 Kingdom of Rhodoks is at war with Sarranid Sultunate, where I'm employed as a mercenary to gain extra right to rule. Shariz has just been captured for the first time and Emir Mundhalir summoned me to start a campaign. (fresh from a marshal selection, gathering near Uhhun Castle) Territory Changes Khergit Khanate: (+2,-5) *Ahmerrad (last war) *Nelag Castle Kingdom of Nords: (+3,-1) *Dhirim *Kelredan Castle *Reyvadin Kingdom of Rhodoks: (+3) *Halmar (current war with Sarranid Sultunate, which captured it in the last war) *Shariz (current war) *Uxkhal Kingdom of Swadia: (+2,-3) *Malayurg Castle *Narra Kingdom of Vaegirs: (+1,-2) *Alburq Castle Sarranid Sultanate: (+2,-2) *Uhhun Castle (first war) *Unurzdaq Castle (last war) Day 105 I'm still waiting for the army to assemble and the Rhodoks besiege Weyyah Castle. Shariz is my ideal target to start my first kingdom in this game. It's in the corner (surrounded by few kingdoms) and has 5 villages. I consider taking Shariz: *garrison should still be weak *army almost assembled *campaign objective is breaking the siege in Weyyah Castle so the armies will probably clash *my mercenary contract is about to end *41 honor *51 right to rule *good relation with Shariz (64) and positive relation with it's villages (1,6,8,8,10) *good relation with most Sarranid lords (5 friends) *almost no contact with Rhodok lords *Count Tarchias as prisioner from an earlier battle *few ranged units in party I wanted to be more prepared but this looked like a golden opportunity so I decided to risk it. I excused myself from the campaign and off I went to recruit extra troops... =~~ Day 107 Shariz has a garrison of 93 (about half of them ranged). I'm a free man and have extra troops (18 Sarranid Footman, 16 Sarranid Recruit). I watch as the armies clash inside Weyyah Castle and outside... Weyyah Castle held with around 20 soldiers still standing and the Rhodoks army dispersed. Only Count Kurnias went to Shariz to recover and drop off prisoners. He's the lord of Glunmar (near Yalen) so won't stick around for long. I waited for him to leave and the day to end so that I have Sarranid Skirmishers and no lord guiding the defense before attacking Shariz. Day 108 Count Kurnias went on his way to tend to his matters. There is no sign of Rhodok lords around. I have my extra troops ready (18 Sarranid Skirmisher, 16 Sarranid Footman) for a total of 93. Shariz has a garrison of 113 troops and 15 prisoners. I threaten to attack some nearby peasant to get the Rhodoks to suspect me and start the siege. 5 hours building ladders, still no Rhodok lords in sight. Let's start the battle... =) Battle Most of their ranged troops are Sharpshooters and Veteran Crossbowman so most of my troops were gonna become target practice. -.-' I ordered all of them to move and hold next to the wall at the right corner to reduce their exposure to enemy fire. Time to snipe ranged units... Half my life gone, my arrows plus a few bags of bolts used up, 8 dead, 13 unconcious and all their ranged units gone. Time to finish... *Use up remaining bolts at the top of the ladder to headshot melee units. (they don't go to the ladder, back up and advance to raise their shield as they prepare to strike) *Place remaining ranged units to the left and away from the ladder so they attack the enemies that are trying to enter the front line from the left. *Charge with melee units. *Heroes stay with ranged units to avoid loosing the effect of their skills. (they are still kinda weak) End Shariz and it's villages are mine, with my faction using the color red. ^^ If not for the A.I. quirks, me and my army could have been reduced to swiss cheese with relative ease. (A.I. set to Good, battle size to 150) From now on it's uncharted territory for me. (first time with my own kingdom) Current priorities: *make peace with Kingdom of Rhodoks *remain friendly with Sarranid Sultunate (for protection) *get 5 lords to defect to my side (preferably not warmongers, and not from Sarranid Sultunate) *decide what to do next... -.-' Flaviojs 01:48, January 25, 2012 (UTC) PREV | NEXT Category:Blog posts